Everyone thinks, but everyone doesn't know
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Tirés au sort pour une expérience scientifique à but neurologique, deux jeunes hommes devront subir en masses des exercices et tests, visant à pousser la recherche sur le cerveau humain le plus loin possible, pour permettre ainsi de lever le voile sur certains mystères, dont notre conscience et notre inconscience. Y survivront-ils? Et surtout, comment en ressortiront-ils?


Titre: Everyone thinks, but everyone doesn't know

Genre: UA/ROMANCE/SCIENTIFIQUE

Pairing: MATTxMELLO

Disclaimer: Personnages pas à moi, dommage.

Rappel: Yaoi, lemon, langage cru, homophobes passez donc votre chemin. J'ai fait des recherches pour écrire une fiction quoi... u.u Soyez gentils please.

Résumé: Tirés au sort pour une expérience scientifique à but neurologique, deux jeunes hommes devront subir en masses des exercices et tests, visant à pousser la recherche sur le cerveau humain le plus loin possible, pour permettre ainsi de lever le voile sur certains mystères, dont notre conscience et notre inconscience. Y survivront-ils? Et surtout, comment en ressortiront-ils?

Notes de l'auteure: P'tite dédicace à LadySade, qui m'a fait aimer le MattxMello, donc cette fanfiction est pour toi. =)

Petit mot de ma Bêta : LadySade à la correction pour cette fois... Hé oui, je corrige mon propre cadeau... ^^ Merci Kahi !

* * *

Mihael Keehl, jeune homme blond, avançait, vers une grande bâtisse à la couleur délavée, des barreaux devant les fenêtres. Il s'arrêta près de la porte massive en acier, et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement épouvantable, et une personne habillée en tenue de médecin le fit entrer.

Mail Jeevas, rouquin à lunette, patientait dans la salle d'attente, une console de jeu portable entre les mains. Il entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. S'il devait se fier à son ouïe, et à la résonance des pas, deux personnes arrivaient. Il esquissa un micro-sourire quand il vit le médecin et un jeune blond devant lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Vingt minutes, vingt minutes qu'il attendait dans cette salle moisie et mal odorante. Et son homologue roux ne semblait pas réellement affecter par l'attente interminable. Il n'en pouvait plus. Malgré tout, Mihael décida de patienter encore un peu. Il engagea la conversation avec le jeune homme.

_ Salut, moi c'est Mihael Keehl. J'ai vingt ans. Et toi ?

_ Mail Jeevas. Vingt-deux ans, répondit le roux

_ Tu viens d'où ? Moi je suis de Kyoto, demanda le blond.

_ Tokyo.

Le ton était sec, faisant comprendre au blond que Mail ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage était morne, terne, sans vie. Il se demanda alors dans quoi il s'était fourré.

_ Tu stresses ? Demanda Mail.

_ Assez, oui, disons que je ne sais pas trop ce que l'on attend de moi.

_ Moi non plus.

Ils rirent de cette ignorance. Le peu de gaité que cela avait engendré réchauffa leurs cœurs, quand ils virent arriver un membre du personnel médical vers eux.

_ Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, veuillez me suivre.

Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un regard complice interloqué, et emboitèrent le pas de l'homme. Le trajet se fit dans un silence des plus religieux, donnant des sueurs froides aux deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'arrêtèrent après de longues minutes de marche, devant une salle aux murs délabrés.

_ Voici la salle où vous cohabiterez. Celle-ci comporte une cuisine, une salle à manger/salon, ainsi qu'une salle de bain, qui se trouve derrière la porte rouge, que vous voyez ici. Vous devrez suivre un programme donné et obligatoire pour le bon déroulement de l'expérience. Aucun faux pas ne sera toléré.

_ Et nous, on dort où ? Questionna Mihael.

_ Suivez-moi, ordonna l'homme.

Ils firent le chemin qui menait à leurs chambres.

_ Voici votre chambre.

_ On dort à deux ? Mais on ne se connait même pas ! Fustigea le jeune Kheel.

_ Oui, c'est exactement cela. Vous dormirez à deux. Pour le bien de l'expérience.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, bouches bées. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, et on leur demandait de cohabiter, et de dormir dans la même chambre ? C'était trop demandé.

L'homme les regarda, avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

_ Ah ! J'oubliais, vos identités respectives vous seront inutiles ici. Vous n'aurez qu'un nom de sujet. Vous, Mihael Kheel, serez le sujet Mello, tandis que vous, Mail Jeevas, serez le sujet Matt, annonça le médecin.

_ Quoi ? Mello ? Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Et d'où vous nous enlevez notre identité ! Cria le blond.

_ Pensez à l'expérience, sinon, vous n'en ressortirez pas.

Cette phrase créa un fossé entre les nouveaux sujets d'expériences, et le médecin. Il leur lança un sourire narquois, puis s'en alla. Les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Trois semaines, voilà trois semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés ici. L'expérience avait commencé deux jours après leurs venues, et des puces avaient été placées sous leurs cuirs chevelus. Elles étaient sensées relever les données et changements neurologiques de leurs possesseurs. Trois semaines que Mello et Matt cohabitaient. Ils se connaissaient un peu mieux, mais quelque chose chamboulait Matt. Était-ce normal qu'il ait envie d'embrasser son homologue ?

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, Matt se dit que cela devait être dû aux comprimés qu'on leur donnait. Après un rapide repas et une tout aussi rapide douche, ils partirent se coucher.

Mello s'était endormi d'une traite, et ronflait comme un bienheureux, tandis que Matt l'observait. Il fit glisser son index le long de la joue du blond, puis l'embrassa. Un simple baiser, puis sa main glissa sous le drap. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le pyjama du jeune homme, en faisant une douce pression. Dans son sommeil, Mello se mit à gémir. Le roux fit passer sa main sous les habits du blond, puis se mit à le caresser. Matt se frottait contre sa hanche. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Il commençait à sentir le plaisir monter en lui, et cette douce sensation envahis tout son corps, il devint plus dur, et se frottait toujours avec plus de force contre Mello. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et jouis en silence. Sa main quitta le corps endormi du blond, qui, inconscient, ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Matt se leva pour se nettoyer. Il se dégoutait, il avait abusé de l'inconscience de son ami pour son propre plaisir. Il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Se demanda le rouquin.

Il se releva, se rinça la bouche, et se déshabilla. Il entra dans la cabine de douche, et fit couler l'eau. Un liquide brulant entra en contact avec sa peau, mais il s'en fichait, si cette eau bouillante pouvait effacer ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'en accommoderait. Il prit le savon, et commença à se laver. Frottant trop fort, se griffant la peau, ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes d'eau, finissant dans un tourbillon, engloutis par le siphon de la douche. Il sortit de la cabine, et se sécha. Il entreprit ensuite de s'habiller. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, et alluma la télévision. Une chaine se mit au hasard, mais Matt ne la regardait pas. Il voulait encore faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé.

Dans un silence, seulement brisé par le son de la télévision, il pleura. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller l'ange qui dormait dans le lit.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Trois mois, voilà le temps qu'ils avaient passé enfermés dans cet endroit. D'ailleurs, en ce jour de huit juin, ils allaient, ensemble, passer un test.

Le médecin vint les chercher, habillé de son éternelle chemise verte morne. Il les fit allonger sur des tables d'opérations, tandis que d'autres infirmiers et médecins venaient les attacher solidement. C'est ainsi, pieds et mains liés, qu'ils passeraient ce fameux exercice.

_ Bien, bien. Alors, nous avons là le sujet Matt. De son vrai nom Mail Jeevas. Originaire d'Irlande, c'est bien ça, énuméra-t-il tout en hochant la tête, Bon, venu s'installer au Japon pour une raison inconnue. Bien.

Il se tourna vers Mello.

_ Et donc, le sujet Mello, dit Miheal Kheel, originaire de Russie, et venu aussi s'installer au Japon pour une raison tout aussi inconnue. Bien.

Le médecin referma bruyamment son carnet, tout en faisant un sourire cruel aux deux garçons. Il claqua des doigts, et Mello sentit la table se surélever. Il entendit un grincement sinistre et épouvantable, qui fit souffrir ses tympans. La table se stabilisa en face d'un grand écran, qui s'alluma en un défilement d'images successives, à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. Mello avait du mal à suivre les images. Ses yeux cherchaient où se poser, bougeant dans tous les sens.

_ Alors, réflexes du nerf optique... Hm... Très mauvais, il ne capte que six images par secondes. Il faudra penser à faire mieux la prochaine fois. Passons à l'autre!

Matt eut droit au même exercice, mais contrairement à son ami blond, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas dans tous les sens.

_ Aaah! Je crois que nous avons là un nouveau record. Vingt-huit images par secondes. Bien, très bien même! Bon, ramenez-les à leur appartement.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Mello entendit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'est quinze minutes plus tard qu'il se réveilla.

_ Mello ! Hey Mello ! Ça va ? Demanda le roux, paniqué.

_ Ouais, on va dire. J'ai le cerveau en bouillie.

_ Tu louches aussi, se moqua Matt.

_ Je t'emmerde Matt, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Matt rit doucement, en laissant son regard parcourir le visage du beau blond.

_ Matt, on va se doucher, manger, et dodo? Demanda Mello.

_ Ouais, j'te suis.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Huit mois étaient passés depuis leur internement. Matt et Mello avaient lié une amitié très forte.

_ Mello… Puisqu'on discute de trucs qu'on a fait, mais que l'on regrette… Je peux me faire pardonner un truc ? Demanda le roux, timidement.

_ Ben, bien sûr. Dis tout, répondit le blond.

_ Y a quelque temps, pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai embrassé, et… caressé… Et je me suis détesté, à un point, raconta le geek, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce que Matt ne vit pas, ce fut le regard de Mello, furieux.

_ Tu m'as quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Hurla le blond, tout en frappant le roux.

_ Désolé !

Et une bouche vint se poser sur la sienne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, signe de son étonnement.

Mello cassa le baiser, et se recula.

_ M… Mais pourquoi ? Alors que tu m'as frappé avant, demanda Matt.

_ Parce que ! C'est comme ça !

À ce moment précis, l'équipe médicale entra dans la pièce, le médecin qui s'occupait de l'expérience semblait mécontent.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous ne devez pas ressentir d'amour, ni d'envie ! Vous n'êtes que des cobayes ! Mes cobayes ! Vous m'appartenez ! Même si vous vous enfuyez, personne ne saurait qui vous êtes, en dehors d'ici, vous êtes… mort.

Le médecin avait murmuré ce dernier mot, avec une expression de forte satisfaction.

_ Mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Hurla Mello.

_ Mais voyons, vous êtes dans un lieu tenu secret, personne ici, n'existe. Nous sommes tous morts. En fait, vous n'avez jamais existez ! Occupez-vous de ces deux-là.

Et il claqua la porte. Les deux amis se regardèrent : ils étaient morts ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… C'était forcément une blague… Ils allaient se réveiller, rien de tout ça n'aurait existé.

Et pourtant…

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils étaient couchés depuis trois heures, mais ni Matt, ni Mello ne souhaitaient parler. Ils étaient trop choqués par les révélations connues depuis peu.

_ Matt, on est mort, comment ça se fait ? Demanda le blond

_ Je crois, enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'ils font ça, pour nous pousser à agir selon leurs bons vouloirs… Nous sommes leurs jouets, en quelque sorte…

_ JE REFUSE ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous faire passer pour mort ! Moi, je suis vivant ! J'en suis sûr, je vie et je refuse d'être considéré comme mort, alors que je suis conscient ! Cria Mello.

Il se releva ensuite, pour faire face au roux. Une idée trottait dans sa tête.

_ Matt, ils refusent que nous devenions plus que des amis, c'est bien pour une raison !

_ Supposons, je dis bien supposons. Peut-être que les puces risques de grillées si, on les force à enregistrer des données incompatibles avec celles préenregistrées… Comme celle qui enregistre nos changements d'humeurs…

_ Ouais, ben si on lui donne des données pas bonnes, elles grillent, et toute leur expérience part en couilles ! Ce n'est pas génial comme idée ? Exprima le blond, content de sa trouvaille.

_ Et, juste pour savoir, comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour griller le système électronique de nos puces ?

Le blond le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, presque sadiquement, voir envieusement…

_ Bein, que peuvent faire deux mecs, dans une chambre, et dans un lit ? Demanda malicieusement Mello.

_ Oh non, tu ne comptes quand même pas à ce qu'on le fasse ensemble ?

_ Si, et tu ne peux pas refuser, après ce que tu m'as fait, j'exige d'en faire autant ! Dit le blond en pointant Matt du doigt

Ce dernier se mit à rougir. Il avait réussi à mettre cet incident dans un coin de sa mémoire, et voilà que ce stupide blond le lui rappelait. Stupide certes, mais extrêmement bandant.

Le roux s'allongea sur le lit, et invita son homologue à en faire de même.

_ Heu, juste une question, qui fait quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune, en détournant le regard.

_ Mello, laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement, tout en se laissant embrasser.

°0°0°0°0°0°

La couverture glissa, laissant les deux corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec plus de faciliter, grâce à la sueur émanée par le plaisir croissant. Mihael gémit quand le roux lécha sa carotide, laissant une trace de salive. La langue joueuse descendit jusqu'à un des boutons de chairs roses ornant le torse de son futur amant, et joua avec, l'aspirant, le léchant, le mordillant, puis, las de celui-ci, la langue passa à l'autre téton, lui infligeant la même et douce torture. Matt aimait l'odeur du corps du blond.

Mello avait agrippé le coussin se trouvant sous sa tête, de telles sortes qu'il ne gêne pas Mail, lorsque celui-ci lui donnait ce plaisir nouveau. Ses mains, sous l'oreiller, se serrèrent d'avantages, lorsque le roux commença la descente de la pointe de son muscle humide vers son ventre.

Une longue ligne de salive brillait sur le torse imberbe du jeune homme, dont la respiration saccadée et hachée montrait l'état d'excitation incroyable dans lequel il se trouvait, prouvant qu'il aimait ce que son amant lui faisait subir.

Matt contourna le nombril, non sans l'embrasser, pour arriver à son but final.

Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec le membre déjà dressé fièrement de son blond, il entendit un long gémissement. Il prit le temps de respirer profondément, puis fit glisser le sexe de Mello entre ses lèvres serrées.

Le jeune blond se cambra en recevant cette décharge de plaisir. Sentir son sexe dans cette cavité chaude et humide et cette langue qui était collée contre son membre, et ces vas et viens lui faisant voir des étoiles… Oui, il était réellement vivant, pouvoir ressentir tout cet amour et ce plaisir…

Matt avait fermé les yeux, pour savourer ce moment extraordinaire. De sa main droite, il cajolait les bourses de chairs de son amant. Il stoppa un instant son mouvement de succions pour lubrifier ses doigts.

_ Tu... Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le blond, complètement sonné par tout ce plaisir.

_ On n'a pas de lubrifiant, alors, je fais avec les moyens du bord.

Et le roux replongea sur le sexe, savourant le goût du membre et de sa senteur sucré, pour continuer de le sucer avec la même envie et la même passion. Il écarta de ses mains les jambes du blond, dont la douceur lui donna des frissons, pour faciliter la préparation à l'acte.

Il le toucha du bout de l'index, fasciné par la réponse en frissons de son amant. Il le pénétra ensuite de son doigt. Il ressenti peu de résistance, et le pénétra de son majeur, tout en continuant la succion du membre de son amant, et entama des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, pour détendre au maximum les chairs. Il enfonça ensuite son auriculaire, faisant crier son amant, d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Matt se délecta des spasmes du blond, engendrés par les caresses qu'il effectuait en son sein, appréciant la contraction de l'anus de son amant.

Mello avait mal, mais il tint bon. Il savait qu'après ce douloureux moment, il connaitrait un plaisir sans nom. Il bougea un peu son bassin, et donna son accord muet à Matt.

Le roux se releva, et vint embrasser le blond. Leurs langues se touchèrent, et dansèrent ensemble, se goutant, tandis que Matt se plaça face à l'entrée de son blond.

Le baiser fut stoppé, tandis que les deux soupirèrent de regards se croisèrent, la main du blond caressant les cheveux roux de son amant, ses lèvres devenues rouges par les baisers et ses propres mordillements.

_ Mello, ça va faire mal, n'hésite pas à me griffer, d'accord ?

_ D'a… D'accord…

Matt commença la pénétration de l'anneau de chair, et déjà, il sentit Mello se crispé, de sa main droite, il vint cajoler le sexe du blond, descendant vers le périnée, tout en continuant son entrée.

Les gémissements de douleur lui parvenaient aux oreilles, son regard se posa sur les yeux bleus de son blond, son visage était crispé par la douleur, la sueur visible sur son front s'égouttait jusqu'à l'oreiller où sa tête reposait, et il n'en était qu'à la moitié de la pénétration.

_ Mello, ça va faire mal je suis désolé, s'excusa le roux, en remontant sa main, pour caresser les lèvres du blond de son pouce.

Matt continua son avancée dans le corps de son amant, puis il se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes qui lui étaient offertes, et vint récolter les gémissements de douleur que poussa son amant, sa langue touchant le palais, sa main se posant sur sa joue. Il continua à le caresser, à toucher ses points sensibles, pour le calmer.

Deux perles transparentes se trouvaient aux coins des yeux du jeune blond, preuve de la douleur ressentie lors de cette pénétration. Deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage, et des lèvres vinrent éponger ces gouttes d'eau salées.

_ Je suis désolé Mello, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, expliqua le roux, tandis que son bassin entrait en contact avec l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant

_ M… Matt…

Le roux ressentit la détresse de son ami, et de ses bras, vint le prendre, pour le bercer, pour le consoler. Il allait patienter, il devait le faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mello fut habitué à sa présence, et le fit savoir à son homologue.

_ Matt, tu peux y aller, murmura le blond.

Le roux le regarda, et l'embrassa. Il se releva ensuite, pour prendre appui sur ses deux bras, ses jambes se placèrent en dessous des cuisses de son amant, et de ses mains, plaça les jambes du blond de sorte qu'elles entourent sa taille. Il était prêt, il ne devait pas le décevoir. Ce fût donc lentement qu'il se retirât, à mi- longueur, pour revenir.

Les vas et viens était lent, effectués avec une telle passion et force en même temps. Mello avait fermé les yeux, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour taire ses gémissements, tandis que Matt l'admirait, les traits de son visage étaient crispés par le plaisir. Le roux posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, pour mieux recevoir la décharge d'endorphine qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lors d'une poussée plus profonde de son amant, Mello ouvrit ses yeux en grand, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un cri de plaisir. Ce son ravi Matt, qui accéléra la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens, excité par le bruit de leurs corps entrant en contact à chaque coup.

Un mouvement effectuer plus rapidement fit gémir Mello plus fort, ses mains accrochées au dos de son , il se cambra, poussant un long gémissement, alors que Matt venait de toucher sa prostate, ses ongles se plantant dans les chairs de son dos, en le lui griffant. Matt s'en rendit compte et poussa un gémissement de surprise, et s'évertua à toucher ce point.

Mello se cambra à s'en casser le dos, en hurlant le nom de son amant, tandis que Matt poussait un gémissement sourd : ils avaient presque atteint l'apogée. Toute notion du temps et de la réalité les avait quittés, pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose, le plaisir. Les contractions de l'anus du blond devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées, la sueur entre ses cuisses permettait le son de claquement de leurs deux corps.

Après une dernière poussée, Matt fut pris par une décharge de plaisir, tout comme Mello.

La contraction du muscle pénétré du blond excita encore plus le roux, qui éjacula, alors que Mello sentit son sexe se libérer contre le ventre de Matt.

Ils reprirent difficilement leurs respirations, trop embrumés par ce qu'ils venaient de subir. Le roux se retira de l'antre chaud, quittant cette source de plaisir, pour se placer sur le côté du lit, tandis que le blond soupirait d'aise. Matt attrapa un bout du drap, et avec, essuya la trace blanchâtre présente sur son abdomen.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Matt et Mello se reposaient de leur récente activité sportive, dans leur lit. De ses doigts, le blond parcourait le torse du roux, et Mail savourait ce moment.

Ils furent interrompus par le médecin qui entra dans la chambre.

_ Alors comme ça, on cherche à me faire mal ? Mes petits agneaux, vous n'y êtes pas, je vous avais pourtant bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que vous fassiez des choses qui nuiraient au bon déroulement de l'expérience ! Vous allez être punis, dit le médecin, avec une fausse tête triste.

Immédiatement, Matt se mit en croix devant Mello, nu devant le médecin.

_ Oh, tu cherches à protéger ta copine… Toi ! Cria-t-il en pointant le blond du doigt, ta supposition était bonne, effectivement, les puces n'étaient pas programmées pour enregistrer vos actes obscènes, et sales. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu à réussis à savoir cela, mais qu'importe, j'aurais tout le temps de le savoir, lorsque j'étudierais vos cerveaux, pour en connaitre les moindres détails, finit-il en riant comme un possédé.

_ Je vous interdis de vous approcher de nous, espèce de dégénéré ! Cria Matt

_ Moi, un dégénéré ? Mais, vous vous êtes regardé ? Toi, nu, et toi, tu l'as laissé te souillé ? Vous avez complètement ruiné mon expérience ! Se plaignit le médecin. Vous avez détruit le fruit de mon expérience, en vous permettant de vous baisers comme les animaux que vous êtes !

_ Laissez-nous partir, dit Mello.

_ Oh non, je ne crois pas, vous allez en payer le prix, vous allez… Remboursez le prix de mon expérience !

_ JAMAIS ! Hurla Matt

Il attrapa la lampe sur la table de chevet, et la lança sur le médecin. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, ne put l'esquiver, et celle-ci se cassa sur son crâne.

_ Mello, viens ! Cria le roux.

Le blond se leva, et suivit son amant. Nus, ils couraient dans les couloirs, où ils finirent par trouver un vestiaire.

_ Matt, il faut que l'on s'habille, on ne va pas rester à poil.

_ Ouais, t'as raison.

Ils fouillèrent les casiers, ne trouvant que des tenues de médecins. Tant pis, pas le temps de chercher autre pars. Ils s'habillèrent avec les tenues découvertes.

_ Mello, pas le temps de s'admirer, on y va ! Cria Matt, en l'attrapant par la main.

Ils recommencèrent à courir. Leurs muscles les tiraient, leurs respirations s'essoufflant.

_ Matt, par là !

Ils finirent par trouver la sortie, mais la porte n'avait pas de poignée.

_ Oh non, Mello, c'est une porte avec reconnaissance rétinienne, expliqua Matt, en montrant le détecteur d'œil sur le côté de la porte.

_ Comment on va faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

Un bruit derrière eux les alerta. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

_ Comme je vous retrouve... Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes fait beaux pour moi, vous avez déjà revêtis des habits pour mes futures expériences… Quelle gentillesse de votre part…, dit le médecin, dont toute humanité avait disparu, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un monstre.

Mello hurla, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sortir d'ici, et de voir le soleil. Le médecin s'avança et Matt l'attrapa, lui faisant une clef de bras, et le força à se mettre devant le boitier d'ouverture de la porte. Un « BIP » sonore

retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit. Mello frappa le médecin dans ses parties génitales, et Matt et lui s'enfuirent. Le médecin tenta de les suivre, mais lorsque sa tête fut hors de la base secrète, la porte se referma sur son cou, le décapitant, laissant une mare de sang se former.

_ Il est mort, ce con s'est tué ! Tout seul ! Cria Matt

_ Y a plus important, on est libre Matt, LIBRE ! Hurla le blond.

_ Mais, y a quand même un truc qui me trotte dans la tête… Comment on va faire ? On est considéré comme mort… On n'existe plus ! Merde ! Ce con avait tout prévu, l'enculé !

_ Non, nous sommes des homonymes, dit Mello, le poing tapant dans la paume de sa main.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Matt.

_ Mihael Keehl et Mail Jeevas sont morts, mais rien n'empêche d'autres personnes de s'appeler pareil ! Affirma le blond, le doigt lever vers le ciel, une expression de génie peinte sur le visage.

_ T'as raison. Nous sommes d'autres nous-mêmes ! S'exclama le roux

_ Ouais, mais je ne vois pas où je vais crécher, expliqua le blond, un air soudain peiné sur le visage

_ Ben, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous héberger… Suis-moi ! Cria le roux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à trouver une rue où des voitures passaient, et Matt appela un taxi.

_ Montez, dit le chauffeur de sa fenêtre, un cigare à la main.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le véhicule, et s'assirent côte à côte.

_ Où vous allez ? Demanda le conducteur en mettant le cigare dans sa bouche.

_ Au 333, rue des ponts, s'il vous plait, demanda le roux.

La voiture démarra, laissant derrière elle, le souvenir douloureux de deux jeunes, les voitures et le paysage défilant de plus en plus vite.

_ Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas un téléphone, j'ai perdu le mien, demanda Matt.

_ Tenez, répondit le chauffeur, en tendant l'objet vers le roux.

Celui-ci composa un numéro, et porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant que la personne décroche.

_ Oui, c'est Mail. J'arrive avec un ami. Oui, D'accord. Merci. Fut la conversation du jeune homme.

Il raccrocha, et redonna le combiné à son propriétaire. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus pesant, des regards discrets étaient échangés entre le couple, et la musique de fond, ressemblant vaguement à de la musique d'opéra, favorisait l'impression de malaise entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Au bout de ce qui fut des heures et des heures pour Mello, une quarantaine de minutes dans la réalité, la voiture s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent, et un majordome paya le taxi, qui s'en alla vers d'autres clients.

_Suivez-moi, messieurs, il vous attend, demanda le majordome.

Les deux garçons lui emboitèrent le pas, et se trouvèrent bientôt, devant une grande porte en chêne massif. L'homme ouvrit la porte, et les laissa entrer dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Attendez dans le couloir, il va arriver, dit le majordome.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur des fauteuils d'un magnifique bordeaux foncé, dans la texture semblait plaire au blond.

Ils patientèrent durant une dizaine de minutes, avant que la personne attendue ne se découvre à eux.

_ Bonjour Mail, et vous êtes ? Demanda la personne, en regardant Mello.

_ Je m'appelle Mihael Keeh, se présenta le blond.

_ Enchanté, je suis Nate River, mais comme le dit souvent Mail, appel moi Near. Répondit le jeune avec un sourire enfantin.

_ Matt, il a quel âge ton pote là ? Murmura Mello, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

_ Ben, il a mon âge pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça… Répondit le blond, qui n'y croyait pas, tant Nate était petit.

Mello le regarda, en analysant qui il avait en face de lui. Petit, cheveux blancs, peau pale comme un cadavre, habillé tout en blanc, la seule note de couleur était les grands yeux gris du plus petit, le blond n'en revenait pas, c'était un fantôme ou quoi ce truc ? Il se dit qu'il allait s'amuser comme un fou.

Le blanc commença à s'en aller, vers une autre pièce, quand il se rendit compte d'un détail. Il poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas prévenu Mail qu'il devrait partager sa chambre avec son ami blond…

Il jeta un œil aux deux garçons, décidé à expliquer la situation au roux, mais à la place, il esquissa un micro-sourire quand il vit Mello embrasser Matt avec possessivité. Bon, le problème du lit était réglé.

Near se retourna complètement, et fit signe au couple de le suivre.

_ Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, dit le blanc, en insistant sur le mot « votre ».

Ils montèrent un escalier, dans la couleur rappelait celle des fauteuils dans l'entrée, et ils arrivèrent au premier étage. Le blond scrutant tous les recoins visibles. Ce nabot avait de bons goûts en matière de décoration.

_ Voici votre chambre, la mienne se trouve à dix pas plus loin, expliqua Near en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre était belle, sans trop de décoration, ni d'élément superflu. La couleur des murs était chatoyante, un orange-brun clair, une moquette de la même couleur que les murs, un grand lit, avec une multitude de coussins, et une porte dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Cette porte, annonça le blanc, donne sur une salle de bain. Et ici, montra Near en revenant dans la chambre, une armoire avec des vêtements, vous pouvez les prendre, je ne rentre pas dedans. Bon sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, salua le petit blanc.

_ Bye Near, s'exclama le roux, en fixant la porte fermée.

Durant ce cours laps de temps, Mello en avait profité pour trouver des vêtements plus aptes à être porté sur son corps, il se sépara, avec un grand soulagement, des vieux habits lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, et se changeait maintenant, au milieu de la pièce.

_ Ça me va ? Demanda le blond, en montrant fièrement les habits en cuir noir.

_ Euh… Répondit très intelligemment le roux, en ne quittant pas des yeux la matière qui mettait en valeurs les formes et courbes de son amant, Oui, j'aime bien, j'aime beaucoup même !

Le roux le regardait maintenant avec envie. Non, le blond n'aurait pas de répit cette nuit.

_THE END_

* * *

KaHi' : Et c'est la fin ! Mouahahaha ! Je sais, j'ai pris du retard, désolée, mais je suis à J-12 du bac.

Mello : Quoi, mini-panda apparait dans cet OS ? Alors que j'y suis ! Raah !

Matt : Je t'aime KaHi' ! Enfin, je t'aime plus Mello, mais heu… Un p'tit bisou ? Mello ? Mel' ? Mamour ? Chéri ? Trésor ?

*Matt courant vers la porte et poursuivi par un blond en furie* : Mais je t'aime Mello ! TT^TT

Hum hum…

Reviews ?


End file.
